


Prompt #9

by VidalsQueen



Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Distractions, F/M, Most characters just mentioned, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21861622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VidalsQueen/pseuds/VidalsQueen
Summary: Fandom: Mass EffectShip: ShegaFor the Prompt: Needing to kiss to hide from the bad guys.
Relationships: Female Shepard/James Vega
Series: Random Tumblr Prompts [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1475123
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Prompt #9

“EDI,” Jane spoke into her omnitool. “I really think you should have done this. I am not exactly the most stealthy person in the world. I am more the, come in guns blazing and infiltrate with weapons sort of gal.”

James’ lips quirked in a half-smile as he listened to the same argument for the fourth time. Jane had no desire to sneak around. She knew what she was capable of and she knew her powers of intimidation far outweighed her ability to slide into a place undetected. Yet, she always seemed to pull it off. 

EDI’s mechanical voice responded, “Shepard, we’ve discussed this. The electronic triggers in my body would set off the alarms. As would Tali’s. Now, proceed to the far left corner where you will find an air vent.” 

Jane grumbled under her breath. She couldn’t help but think that Liara, Tali or EDI would still have a better chance of remaining unseen than she would. For one, she was the most recognizable soldier in the galaxy. For another, her armor alone allowed for very little in the way of a quiet entry. It kept her pace slow and her movements stifled. She examined the air vent. It was high up. She could make the jump but her body and armor would collide with the wall making it that much more difficult to remain quiet and undetected. 

That was the reason for James coming along. He could be her backup, her lookout if things went awry but he could also lift her easily if need be. Kaiden or Liara could have handled it if there weren’t also protections against biotics in this facility. But at this point, Jane could only shake her head and take it for what it was. And she wasn’t sure she wanted to be lifted into the air with biotic power. Yes, she’d seen Kaiden use the power rather safely but it was still unnerving, the thought of floating above the ground without some kind of anchor. 

“You ready, Lola,” James asked as they approached the vent that would allow them access to the facility. 

Jane looked around, scoping out the exterior of the building. There were people coming and going but not many that would pay them any mind. It was a public access road so anyone could pass by, but they had determined before setting out that most of these people were probably more focused on their own nefarious missions. It was the intermittent passing of the guards that was her main concern. There didn’t seem to be a schedule that they stuck to. It was smart. Less of a chance for things like this to happen.

Deciding that now was as good a time as any, Jane placed her hands on James’ shoulders and he bent slightly, cupping his hands so she could take the first step in their infiltration. As he flexed his arms to give her a push up to the vent, voices sounded from around the corner. 

“You would think that they’d at least pay us something extra for making additional rounds.” The rattling of gear accompanied the voice as if the soldier were adjusting something on their person. 

“Pay us? Are you serious? We are lucky that we don’t get hauled off when you decide to argue that point every time.” 

There was more grumbling and the noises were growing closer and closer. Jane looked around but saw no way to hide. The bushes on the other side of the street were too far away and there were no nooks to slide into. She sighed and drew her gun. She knew this was going to come down to a fight. She had told EDI as much. With her there was only one option, submit or die. She had just hoped she could at least fulfill some of Liara’s plan before she had to do so. 

James could see the defeat color Jane’s cheeks. If he didn’t know any better, he would say she was embarrassed but no, he knew, she was angry. She was frustrated. As much as she hated to admit it, there was something she wasn’t good at. He decided he didn’t want to see her fail. He wanted her to be able to prove she was as capable as everyone thought she was. In her crew’s minds, she could do no wrong. Shepard would succeed at any task given to her, even if it didn’t suit her strengths. 

He had no idea what prompted his next actions but he could admit to himself that it was something he’d been dying to do for quite some time. Taking Jane’s weapon, he reholstered it. Jane’s eyes grew inquisitive but she didn’t fight him. She could see he had a plan even if she wasn’t sure what it was. 

James wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into his body. Even through their armor, the knowledge that he was holding her so close made James almost lose his nerve but he had to do something. His lips found hers, tentatively, at first. As Shepard sank into the kiss, letting him follow through with his plan, his kisses grew eager, his grip on her body stronger. He pressed her body into the wall and devoured her. 

When her tongue met his, James’ head nearly exploded. He forgot why he was kissing her. All thought of the mission left him. He wanted more of her, more of her lips, more of her body. He wanted to strip off her armor, to feel her pressed against him in a real way.

Soon, Jane was pressing her hands into his chest in an effort to separate them. James wasn’t ready to let her go but the action reminded him that this was supposed to be a distraction for the guards, not for them.

“That was… umm…” Jane couldn’t hide the blush that spread over her cheeks or stop the tiny giggle that escaped her throat. “Wow.”

James smirked at his Commander but held back the elation her words brought to him. Wow, was right. He hadn’t been prepared to take Jane in that way or any way if he were honest but now that it had happened, he was sure he would try again. Just maybe not in the midst of a mission.


End file.
